tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns
This page is for listing all the campaigns that have taken place on Tolas, as well as their respective in-world dates, for ease of reference. The Hunter of Death - 100 SF White Plume Mountain For more on this, see here. Three artefacts are stolen from their owners and held captive by ancient forces in White Plume Mountain. Four travel to the volcano, and the lair of Keraptis to retrieve the lost relics. Zel'acererak For more on this, see here. Following on from her mission to White Plume Mountain, Haliya has forced her true target, Acererak, from his hiding place outside the mortal realm. With three others she leads an expedition into the Source to find the tomb of the one time god-pharaoh. The Legacy of Casa - 19 PG For more on this Campaign, see here. An unlikely trio discover an ancient and powerful artifact and begin a journey gathering friends and accruing enemies, while a war looms on the horizon. The Tale of the Adorned Hand - 702 LN For more on this Campaign, see here. Four rings fall into the hands of four men, their fate no longer their own to control as their actions seem to be preordained. The Fall of Eol'din The Fall of Eol'din was a four part campaign that took place over a number of different games, settings and player characters. A Shot in the Dark - 705LN For more on this game, see here. A group of explorers from Etan travel to northern Farthrone to retrieve artefacts from a shrouded tower. A Bridge Too Far - 710LN For more on this game, see here. In Telinor, a group of members of the Bridge prevent a profane ritual in the forests. Into Avernus - 711LN For more on this game, see here. In the College of Telinor, a group of Blackstaves travel through a portal to retrieve an artefact from the first layer of the Nine Hells. The Invasion of Maktur - 712LN For more on this game, see here. Stowaways join part of the Blackstaves' fleet in their assault against the continent of Maktur. Shadows in the Water - 715LN For more on this Campaign, see here. The crew of the Stalwart survive to ply the Amaran Sea in a series of grand adventures. An Empty Throne - 715LN For more on this Campaign, see here. A powerful necromancer invites a number of nefarious individuals to his manor in northern Farthrone. The Chase - 3DE For more on this game, see here. In a pursuit across the once forsaken lands of Orjer, adventurers pursue a group of thieves all the way to the heart of the former empire, uncovering more than just ill-gotten gains. The Siege of Sudniv - 3 DE For more on this game, see here. The war for the Amaran comes to a fortress town, faith and doubt rise with the tides as abominations clash on the battlefields. Heart on his Waistband - 6 DE For more on this game, see here. Prisoners make a daring escape after being experimented on, battling their captures and their horrific monsters. The Call of the Eagle - 6DE The Master of the Fallen Fortress - 6DE For more on this game, see here. The world shakes as ancient ones awaken, a group of adventurers seek to plunder the wealth that such an opportunity presents. The Broken Monastery - 6DE For more on this game, see here. A job from the Scholars of Wen goes awry as the dead close in around the Eagle Society's latest members. True Nobility - 8DE For more on this Campaign, see here. A strange letter summons men of stature to one place, only to find that there is much more at stake than they had thought. Into the Sunless Citadel - 10DE For more on this, see here. As the Silence of the Gods ends, three heroes enter a lost, and magic yet forgotten and ancient fortress, seeking to end a dreadful blight that threatens to spread throughout the lands of Etan. Three Coins and the Alabaster Flower - 13DE For more on this Campaign, see here. Four adventurers are drawn into a conspiracy surrounding the legacy of an ancient statesman in a city on the edge of Farthrone. Wounds of the Winged Stag - 15DE For more on this Campaign, see here. Four men are entangled in the web of politics of Novdahain as the war with the primordials rages around them. Escape Klaus and the Broken Chains - 15DE For more on this Campaign, see here. A group of wanderers are hired to stage a breakout from the most secure prison in the realm. Against the Cult of the Dragon - 15DE Factions unite against a common foe as the Cult of the Dragon rise up across Etan to seize power. Hoard of the Dragon Queen - 15DE For more on this Campaign, see here. An aspiring group of adventurers come up against the Cult of the Dragon Queen as they begin to amass wealth and power. The Rise of Tiamat - 16DE For more on this Campaign, see here. The Cult enact a plan to bring forth the Dragon Queen from beyond the Veil, will the combined might of many factions and the heroes that thwarted them before be enough to hold back the wrath of a god? Rumble of Low Halls - 16DE For more on this campaign, see here. The commanders of the Tunnel Guard ready the city of Stracaralome for the ascension of the Dragon Queen. As the the world threatens to fall in around them, the Bulwark stand against the coming powers that would destroy their ancient home. Dropping the Sword - 17DE For more on this campaign, see here. Heroes stand against the malign forces that threaten Tolas. Saving Katheda Kor - 17DE For more on this campaign, see here. Katheda Kor is under threat from the forces of the Dragon Queen, a group of those filled with the spirit of Katheda Kor undertake a mission to save the Ancient White Dragon from the clutches of those that would see the holiday spirit enslaved. Race to the Sunset - 17DE For more on this campaign, see here. In Yantir a group of djinn entice warriors and champions to enter a competition to cross the deserts before sunset. Four racers join together in an unlikely alliance to seek the answer to the ultimate question. Forges of Fury - 17DE For more on this campaign, see here. The mountain is entered by a group of dwarves from Dol Borim seeking the Crown of Durgeddin. On the way the see the echos of their people and their long standing enemy, the duergar carved into the very stones if their kin's former kingdom.Category:Campaigns